Rimahiko Lives On
by I Luv Cooky Doe I Scream
Summary: Lame title lame summary but I promise it's good. Rima is in a coma like she was 6 years ago. She is visited by 12 year old, Mashiro Rima, the nerdy girl who was picked on all the time. During her time in a coma, she learns her main bully was her boyfriend, Nagihiko. Can they get back together with the help of the tree and the crazy man nurse or will they stay apart forever? ONESHOT


**Me: Second Rimahiko! This one, I hope, is going to be better!**

**Rima: I HATE YOU SO MUCH THAT I WILL KILL YOU!**

**Me: Oh yeah? *Types very quickly***

**Rima: *Sleeping***

**Nagihiko: How cute. Cooky does not own Shugo Chara, ENJOY!**

"Rima-koi, where do you want to go for dinner?"

"Hmm, let's have sushi, Nagi-koi!"

"Okay!" The couple walks into their red car. Rima took the passenger seat because of her height and Nagihiko plops on the driver seat. They click their seat belts and Nagihiko starts the car. At first, Nagihiko stuck with the road to ther normal sushi, but then he takes a different road.

"Rima-koi, you're not that hungry, are you?"

"Hmm, no, why?"

"I want to show you some place." The car slowly speeds up as a shadowy figure frolics in the road. As they drive further, they notice another pair of headlights. Nagihiko presses down on the breaks but the car keeps going. He grabs onto the emergency brake but the car is still speeding towards the deer. He went to his last resort. He unbuckles his seat belt and covers Rima but he did something wrong. His knee hit the buckle when he was climbing back. The seat belt zips off as the man covers the petite lady. _Crash. _The two cars collide and the glass falls down like a waterfall.

(Later)

A nervous purple headed crossdresser paces around in the waiting room. _Creak._ Nagihiko looks up at the doctor who had just come out. He was a tall, bulky man with dark skin.

"How is she, doctor?"

"I'm a nurse," he says firmly. Nagihiko rubs the back of his head.

"Sorry, how is she, nurse?" he says, fixing his mistake.

"She's is in a coma and we think she may wake up in approximately 6 months. 3 if we're lucky." Nagihiko nods, scribbles down his phone number, and passes to the nurse.

"Can you make sure you call me when she wakes up?"

"Why?" the nurse grunts.

"She's my girlfriend." Tears roll down the nurse's eyes and Nagihiko became shocked.

"Of course, love is so sweet! I'll call you as soon she even twitches."

"Umm… thanks man," Nagihiko replies as he backs away slowly and awkwardly.

(Rima's POV)

I wake up. Everything was dark.

"Am I dead?" I ask. My voice echoes in the darkness.

"No." I turn quickly and face to face with a girl. She's what mean people call hideous but what I call cute. She had big rimmed glasses. Her hair was dirty blond and put into 2 messy and uneven braids. Her uniform was huge on her and she wore orange braces. One eye was bandaged and her arm and leg was in a cast. Her skin was bumpy, she had terrible acne, and there was a crack in her left lense. Her eyes were honey gold like mine.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"I am 12 year old Mashiro Rima. I cut the brakes of your boyfriend's car."

"W-w-why? Why would I try to kill myself?" Rima or, me or, UGH! I'm just going to call her Rina. Rina giggles.

"Of course not. I came here to tell you something. First, do you remember 6 years ago?"

"No, I was in a coma and a bit of amnesia." Rina giggles so sweetly.

"Of course. That's why you don't remember me. I'm here to show you." She ran up to me but it was very slow. She jumps up and down. I get what she was trying to do and I bend down a bit. Just a bit. She taps my forehead and a bright light covers us both.

I look around. My body was shorter. My clothes feel baggy and something keeps sliding down my nose. I lick my teeth. It felt bumpy. I only knew one thing. This is me 6 years ago. I hear a voice in my head. It was Rina's._ Let me take over. _I do as she says and follow whatever has happened when I was 12. I walk down the halls, avoiding people here and there. I turn at a corner and bam! A cream pie was stuffed in my face! I want to slap the person who did it but it was like I had no control over my body._ Of course you don't, silly. This is __**my**__ body after all._ I didn't see the difference. Instead, tears roll down my bumpy cheeks. I wipe the pie off and was faced with a purple headed demon. _Nagihiko._ Pure hatred burns inside my heart.

"Mou! What did I ever do to you, Fujisaki!" I yell at him.

"You came into my sight, you ugly hag!" he replies back. I stomp my foot and run outside. I sit in a corner and curl up into a ball.

"Why don't we get you cleaned up?" I look up and see that Nagihiko was holding out a purple handkerchief.

"What kind of old lady *shiffle* are you *sniffle* carrying around a purple hanky?"

"Awe, don't be like that. Sorry, I just wanted to be cool. Can we be friends?" I ignore him, knowing he's lying. Then he does something I never thought he would do. He wipes the stuff off my face. I blush slightly. He holds out his hand and I take it. When I got half way up, he lets go, causing me to fall on my butt. Do you know what he does after? He laughs. Laughs right in front of my face! I stand up. For the first time in years, I decide to fight back. When I'm on my feet, I slap him on the cheek. He puts his hand on the red spot on his cheek.

"What's going on?" We turn around. It was the teacher.

"Sensei…" I start.

"QUIET! I don't want to hear what you have to say, Mashiro-san! Fujisaki-kun, please explain to me what happened."

"Well, Mashiro-san here was walking out to here and I followed her. I told her that she shouldn't be outside and she told me to shut up. I told her that this was against the rules and that I would tell on her but then she told me to stop being a goody to shoes and slapped me. See?" He uncovers his cheek and the sensei gasps.

"Poor Fujisaki (Rima :O), always doing the right thing. I should expect this from a misfit like you, Mashiro-san (Rima WTF). A week of detention!"

"But, sensei!"

"I don't want to hear your lies! Now get to class!" Anger boils in me but I stay calm.

"Hai, sensei."

(Next day in the past)

I slowly walk down the stairs. It was after school and I actually felt happy. Suddenly, I felt a push and I went tumbling down the stairs. When I got to the floor, I try to stand up, but a guy steps on my braid and I yelp in pain instead. I feel a kick in my stomach and I try hard to keep in my food. I try to look at who was doing this but someone steps on my head, making it hard to breath.

"This is for slapping me yesterday," I hear Nagihiko's voice say as a strong kick is given to my chest. I cough out blood. I receive many kicks until a boy alerts that a teacher is coming. They all scurry except one boy who kept his foot on my braid and continuously kicks me. Then I hear yelling from my left side. Nagihiko's yelling.

"Stop! Yama-kun!"

"Make me, Fujisaki-kun!" Yama-kun yells back.

"I will make you, Nao!"

"O-o-okaasan!"

"What do you think you're doing? And I told you to call me sensei at school. Good job, Fujisaki! I'd expect this from you! And you young lady! Get yourself to the nurse!" She says the last part coldly. I stand up, brush the dust off myself, and march to the nurse where I tell what happens, the nurse giggles and doesn't believe me, I get annoyed, she gets annoyed, and I get to finally go home.

Many days have gone by. Not one has gone by without being bullied by Fujisaki. There were swirlies, food throwing, and even more detention! I couldn't stand it. I walk to the tree I always go to. Wisteria blossoms. Fujisaki. I punch the tree multiple times and yell, "Rima's a misfit! Fujisaki is such a good kid! Why can't you be more like him! Poor Fujisaki! One more year of detention! Damn sensei! I don't want to hear your fucking lies!" I rip the wisteria, or fujisaki, branches of. The purple flowers used for traditional dancing turns bloody red. That's when it happens. That's when I crack. I start laughing like crazy.

"You know what, Rima! Who gives a damn shit? Life is stupid, my life is hell, what's the difference than going to hell, huh!?" I walk up to the road. A drunk driver zooms near me. Only then did a piece of sanity come back. I try to run but it was too late. Even though it was that last bit of sanity that saves my life, but it is also the insanity that frees me. I, Mashiro Rima, am finally free of that purple headed demon!

I find myself on the dark floor, gasping for air. My bloody knuckles have healed themselves."Now you see why I came." I look back up and nod. Rina holds out her hand and I reluctantly took it, afraid she'll do what that damned Fujisaki had down to me.

"Sorry if it's too much."

"No problem, I'm a strong girl!" She giggles. Does she always do that?

"Of course you are. Just, try not to go insane."

"It's a promise!"

For the rest of the time I had coma, I was alone, thinking about ways to punish the crossdresser.

(The day she gets out, no one's POV)

_Ring! Ring!_ Nagihiko picks up his phone.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Hello, is this Mashiro Rima's boyfriend?"

"Ye…"

"SHE'S GETTING OUT OF THE HOSPITAL, TODAY!"

"A-a-arigato." Nagihiko presses the 'END' button and immediately ran outside, grab the car keys, and ran into his car. Right as he was about to start the engine, there was a knock at the window. _Knock, knock, knock._ Nagihiko rolls down the window and spat, "What do you want, brat!" The nerd (she wasn't pretty at least) was hurt but shook it off. She points to his mom's car.

"Is it really safe to drive that?"

"Of course…" Nagihiko stops and thinks about those words. _The brakes. They don't work!_ He runs out of the death trap and run into hi mama's car. _Surely she won't mind._ Nagihiko was about to thank the little girl but when he turns around, she isn't there. Like she disappeared out into thin air. _Nagi, think straight! Your precious Rima is waiting for you at the hospital! _He zooms towards the hospital at full speed. Out of a corner, a girl giggles. The girl, the nerd who saved Nagi's life.

I run into the hospital and find her in the waiting room. Was she waiting for me? I walk up to her.

"Hi, Rima-koi!" She stares at me, coldly.

"Don't call me Rima-koi, you purple headed demon! I want nothing to do with you! We are through, you got it? THROUGH!" She jumps off the chair and breaks into a run. Now, Nagihiko can easily catch her, but he just stands there and watches the petite blond run off. He walks in the opposite direction. At first he had no idea where he was going, but he automatically finds himself at the place he used to go as a little kid. It was a tree. He puts his hand on the bark as memories come back.

_(Flashback)_

_ A little girl with violet hair ran tears where in her eyes. She trips over a rock and falls flat on her face. She pulls out her hair tie and threw it, revealing his true gender. He looks up and his sad eyes turned into hate. The flowers, dancing, basketball. He wants to pull the flowers off and leave the tree bear but he couldn't find himself to do it._

_ "Fujisaki." The boy turns around._

_ "How do you know my last name?"_

_ "I just found out. I'm talking about the tree." The little girl runs up to the tree and tries to touch the blossoms. The boy laughs and picks up the girl. The girl smiles widely, her honey gold eyes widen as she reaches out her delicate doll like hands to feel the violet fujisaki blossoms. When the boy puts her down, she immediately kneels (down and fingers the nadeshiko flowers._

_ "You sure like flowers. What's your name, little girl?" The girl pouts._

_ "I'm 6! My mom told me not to tell my name to strangers! Just call me," she picks a flower and hands it to the girly boy, "Nadeshiko!" The dancer nods._

_ "Okay! I'm 6 too! Sorry. My name is Nagihiko!" Nagihiko puts out his hand._

_ "Na gee he ko? Your name is too long! I'm just going to call you Nagi!" 'Nadeshiko' takes Nagi's hand with the flower still in hers._

_ "Then I'll call you… Nade."_

(Flashback ends)

_Rustle._ Nagihiko snaps out of his flashback and looks around. It was quiet but he was pretty sure no one else was there. He shrugs it off and kneels down. Nagihiko stares at the beautiful flowers and wonders, '_Whatever happened to Nade?'_ Then he sees something that wasn't there years ago. A fujsaki branch. A dried, bloody fujisaki branch. Then he sees something on the tree bark. More dried blood. _Who else could have been here?_ He looks around for clues. The branch was low. Nagihiko knew this because there was a branch that was smaller than the rest on the bottom part. Then he inspects the blood. Tiny fists. Then, he realizes something. _Honey golden eyes, short, small fists._

"Rima." As if on cue, a petite, blond girl falls out of the tree and onto Nagihiko.

"Looks like you've ruined this place, too." Rima brushes dust off her skirt and tries to run away but this time, Nagihiko acts first.

"What did I ever do to you?" he asks.

"Do you remember 6 years ago?"

"No. What does that have to do with anything?"

"It has to do with everything." Rima somehow wiggles out of Nagihiko's grasp and walks off with her chin high and Nagihiko lets her go and tries to think.

(Park)

Rima sits on the park swings. That's when a big, bulky man comes walking in.

"Nurse! What are you doing here?"

"My name is Tamotsu!"

"Tamotsu?"

"Mmmhmm. Now, what's wrong Mashiro Rima!"

"Well…"

(Later)

"That's so sad!" Tamotsu blows his nose into his hanky (eww) and wipes his tears (EWWW). Then, he puts on a straight face and stands up.

"Don't let that stop you from true love!"

"But…"

"No buts, now move it!"

"You know what, Tomatsu-kun, you're right! Arigato!" Rima salutes and runs to find Nagihiko while Tomatsu cries more.

"I wish someone had told me that. I miss you, Sakiko! WAAAAA!"

(Back at the tree)

"Nagi, I have something to tell…" Nagihiko kisses Rima on the lips. Rim's eyes widen at first but finds herself responding. At some point, they hesitantly pull themselves apart.

"Me first." Nagihiko takes out a box. "Mashiro Rima, will you marry me?" Rima mimics Nagihiko.

"First, Fujisaki Nagihiko, have you been talking to Tomatsu?"

"Maybe. So, what do you say." Rima thinks for a while and then responds.

(Many years somewhere)

A married couple sits on a branch, watching their kids below play their favorite sport, basketball. They have given birth to twins. Fujisaki Nadeshiko and Fujisaki Tomatsu. They both had matching dirty blond hair and matching eyes a bit darker than Rima's. They were pretty tall and athletic and loved gag mangas. There was only one difference. Nadeshiko's hair was long and straight and Tomatsu's hair was short curly.

"We make a pretty good family," a man says.

"We sure do." The man kisses his wife on the lips.

"Mama and papa sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" the twins yell in unision.

"Wait up you guys, I'm going to catch you!" The girly boy jumps out of the tree. At least he tries but his wife stops him. "Uh, Rima?"

"I'm coming to get those brats too, Nagi."

(BONUS LATER THAT DAY!)

"Papa!" Tomatsu yells. "Mama!" yells Nadeshiko.

"Yes?" the Fujisaki parents say at the same time.

"Am I by any chance named after this fool?" Rima and Nagihiko look at the computer screen. Their jaws drop as they watch Rima's nurse floating into space, crying.

"Sakiko! Where are you my beloved Sakiko!" Rima and Nagihiko rub the back of their heads and answer in unison, "Sadly, yes."

**Me: LOL.**

**Rima: What kind of comedy is that?**

**Nagihiko: I kind of liked the bonus. It was pretty funny.**

**Rima: How am I supposedly married to this fool when he doesn't get comedy!**

**Me: *Sighs and takes out keyboard***

**Nagihiko: Allow me. *Takes keyboard***

**Rima: Oh Nagi, your so cute! Will you marry me?**

**Nagihiko: Hahaha!**

**Me: *Takes back keyboard* She's right though.**

**Nagihiko: Grr! *Takes keyboard and types quickly.**

**Me: I'm a loser with no friend. Nagihiko is the boss!**

**Nagihiko: HAHAHA!**

**Me: Nagihiko! *Snatches keyboard***

**Rima: *Turns back to normal* I will kill you, Fujisaki!**

**Me: No need! *Clicks button***

**Nagihiko= Status: Rotting in sewage pipe, being eaten alive by crocodiles.**

**Rima: Now that's funny! All well. R&R! Ja ne!**


End file.
